omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Randolph Carter (Cthulhu Mythos)
Character Synopsis Randolph Carter is the protagonist of several stories written by H.P. Lovecraft, as well as the focus of Lovecraft's first novella, The Dream Quest of the Unknown Kadath. His bloodline had lived in Arkham for many years, dating all the way back to the wizard Edmund Carter, who had come to Arkham in order to escape the Salem Witch Trials. On top of all this, Carter began to visit the mysterious Dreamlands at an incredibly young age, further driving his lifelong love of mysticism and the paranormal. Throughout his life, Carter has been one of the few mortals to encounter beings such as Nyarlathotep, Nodens, and Yog-Sothoth. After an otherworldly meeting with the All-in-One, Carter switched lives with an alien being on another planet. After finally returning home to earth and attempting to reinsert himself into society, things went awry and Carter was never seen again. His current whereabouts, form, and status are unknown, but as he learned from Yog, he is merely one facet of an "ultimate, eternal Carter" who resides with (or within) Yog-Sothoth, far outside the confines of space and time. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-B | 10-B | 1-A | Unknown Verse: Cthulhu Mythos Name: Randolph Carter Gender: Male Age: 56 years old at the time of his disappearance Classification: Human, Dreamer, Facet of an eternal being, God, Denizen of Yaddith Special Abilities: None notable (as he is merely a human) | Ability to communicate with animals (Able to easily talk to the Zoogs and the cats of Ulthar), Appears to be able to create incredible mystical objects and structures inadvertently, or at least pull them from a place where not even the gods remembered they dwelled, Able to control when he enters and exits the Dreamlands on such a precise level that even Nyarlathotep was unable to prevent him from waking up | Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Incorporeal, Acausality, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), etc. | Mastery over a vast assortment of spells, Intergalactic travel, Time Manipulation, Longevity Destructive Ability: Average Human Level | Average Human Level (Seemed to be able to control vast hordes of large cats and ghouls) | Metaverse Level (An eternal aspect of the All-in-One) | Unknown, but was shown to have a mastery over many powerful spells Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human | Irrelevant | Unknown Lifting Ability: Regular Human | Regular Human | Irrelevant | Unknown Striking Ability: Class H | Class H | Metaversal | Unknown Durability: Average Human Level | Multiverse Level+ (Managed to survive falling through the creation and destruction of endless universes while being chased by Hunting Horrors) | Metaverse Level (An eternal aspect of the Supreme Archetype) | Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range | Irrelevant | Intergalactic (The people of Yaddith used mysterious light that allowed them to interact with twenty eight galaxies, as well as travel through time) Intelligence: Above Average; Carter was capable of understanding complex mystical concepts at a young age | Unchanged | Omniscient | Supergenius, as he was one of the most well-renowned wizards on an incredibly technologically advanced planet Weaknesses: Merely an average human | Unable to fully control and manifest his latent powers | None notable | Split personality Notable Feats: Unknown Versions: Human Carter | Dreamer | Eternal Archetype | The Wizard Zkauba Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unknown Extra Info: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Cthulu Mythos Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Unknown Tier